


Suck on This

by justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)



Series: Don Armie & his Sweet Tea [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lollipops, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch
Summary: Timmy tries to distract Armie in a meeting... Again.





	Suck on This

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lollipop challenge. It fits into the timeline after Mock Executions.
> 
> I apologize for any formatting issues. I’m posting from my phone. I promise to come back and fix it, but right now I have a headache and want to get off the damn screen.

“Well, gentlemen, shall we get down to brass tacks?”

Armie tossed aside his napkin and fetched a rolled up map from the buffet. As he unfurled it on the center of the dining table, he spotted Timmy through the French doors to the kitchen, tracking water all over the kitchen floor. In the white swim trunks.

You fuck a man silly for interrupting a meeting one time…

To make matters worse, he’d also fetched a gourmet lollipop from a picked-over gift basket. He hopped up to the kitchen counter, sitting with his dripping thighs spread wide, cock and balls on obvious display through the soaked fabric, and unwrapped the sweet, tearing through the tape holding the edges of the cellophane together with his teeth. He spit out the bit of plastic, heedless to its landing place, and tossed the rest of the wrapper aside.

And now he’s making a mess. Instigator.

As if to make matters worse… Actually, no as if. Timmy was purposefully making it worse by swirling his tongue around the globe of the lollipop before sliding it into his mouth. He pursed his lips around it. And then…

And then he winked.

That little…

Armie didn’t bother making excuses this time. He just shouted, “Out,” and watched Timmy skitter away before barging after him.

He caught up to Timmy outside the hall bathroom, grabbing him by the scruff and shoving him into it before closing the door behind them.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he whisper-shouted.

Timmy grinned around the lollipop. “I was just looking for something to suck on.”

“Fine.” Armie yanked the candy from Timmy’s mouth. “I’ll give you something.”

“Oh, yes,” Timmy growled, falling to his knees with an audible thump. “Give it to—“

Armie cut him off by grabbing the hair at his crown and stuffing him full. “This what you want?”

Timmy hummed, sliding down Armie’s cock until the hum cut off.

Armie pulled him back until just a bit of Armie’s cock was left in his mouth. “No. You want it, you do it my way. Understand?”

Timmy nodded as best he could with a mouthful of cock, and then Armie thrusted. He fucked Timmy’s mouth hard and fast, racing towards orgasm from the first moment. No reason to draw this out. He was going to come fast, leave Timmy wanting, and they’d sort the rest out later.

“You love this shit don’t you.” Even though the frenzied thrusts, Armie could feel the suction, could feel Timmy’s tongue pressing to the underside of his cock. Not to mention the loud smacking sound every time Armie bottomed out and made it impossible for Timmy to suck.

Timmy’s own staccato moans increased in pitch and intensity as Armie approached orgasm, and when Timmy showed a surprising amount of wherewithal by grabbing Armie’s balls, he spilled.

“Fuck.” He slowed down after the first spurt or two, dragging it out as he watched his cock slowly slide in and out of Timmy’s mouth. “That’s it. That’s lovely.”

Finally, Timmy’s face slick with spit and Armie’s cock over sensitive, he pulled out. Timmy’s face was slack, his eyes closed, mouth smiling.

Armie rearranged himself back into his pants before sliding the lollipop back into Timmy’s mouth. “I should really stop rewarding you for that.”

Timmy shook his head, voicing his disagreement in grunts around the lollipop.

Armie weaved his fingers into Timmy’s hair. “The. I guess I’ll just have to fuck you out or tie you up before every meeting.”

Timmy blinked his eyes open, a slow smile spreading as he pulled the candy from his mouth. “Good idea.”


End file.
